Sueño con un amor real
by jacque-kari
Summary: Finnick se pasa la mayor parte del día drogado por las medicinas que le dan en el Trece, pero en las noches sueña una y otra vez con Annie. En sus pesadillas trata de alcanzarla sin éxito, hasta que un buen día eso cambia. ¿Quién es la chica que le sostiene la mano? [Finnick x Prim/Rory x Prim/Finnick x Annie] Dedicado a Elenear28 por su cumpleaños


Fic dedicado a **Elenear28** por su cumpleaños.

Marce, me hubiera gustado regalarte algo sobre Peeta u otro de tus personajes o parejas favoritas, pero aunque la inspiración no me acompañó, no quise perder la oportunidad de dedicarte una historia en tu día. Después de todo, eres la que me impulsó a escribir en este fandom, así que gracias por tu apoyo y por ser la gran persona que eres.

* * *

Un agradecimiento especial a **LeCielVAN** que fue quien plantó la semillita en mi cabeza sobre la posibilidad de esta extraña pareja, sin ella esta idea no hubiera visto la luz.

 **Disclaimer:** La saga de Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ Sueño con un amor real ~**_

 _Finnick x Prim_

Me deslizo sigilosamente por el pasillo y doblo hacia la derecha, aunque de todos modos mis pasos resuenan en las paredes, lo que es normal considerando que son más de las diez y ya todos están durmiendo en el Trece, salvo aquellos que nos encontramos de turno en el hospital.

Ingreso al pabellón de los "Mentalmente desorientados". No hay mucha gente en este sector, sólo _él,_ y bueno, Katniss también estuvo hasta hace algunas semanas atrás y aún cae aquí de vez en cuando, pero cada vez por menos tiempo.

Empujo la puerta y la cierro cuidadosamente a mis espaldas. Es una sala pequeña, blanca y apenas amueblada. Sólo tiene una camilla, una silla y una mesa pequeña en la que se le deja la comida. Los doctores temen que pueda querer hacerse daño y por eso han reducido la cantidad de muebles al mínimo, ni hablar de otro tipo de utensilios. El esfuerzo resulta absurdo porque desde que llegó nunca ha intentado nada para quitarse la vida, la mayor parte del tiempo está tan abstraído del mundo real que ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de dónde está. Tal vez esa es otra de las razones por las cuales decidieron hacer que la sala sea tan impersonal, tal vez piensen que mientras menos recuerde quién es o el motivo por el que está aquí, menos posibilidades haya de que quiera acabar con el sufrimiento.

Tomo la silla, procurando no hacer ruido, y la pongo junto a la camilla para sentarme. En ella, Finnick Odair —el famoso vencedor de los sexagésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre—, se remueve en un sueño intranquilo.

Sólo cuando estoy sentada me permito mirarlo. Ha empujado las cobijas hasta el el borde del barandal y está mucho más delgado de lo que solía ser. Su piel, que lucía tan bronceada a través de las pantallas, apenas reluce contra la única prenda que lleva puesta, una bata blanca igual a la que usan todos los pacientes. Siento que mis labios se tensan en una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria al pensar que pese a lo deteriorado de su aspecto, sigue luciéndola mejor que cualquier enfermo que haya visto en mi vida y eso que he visto a más de los que la gente podría pensar para mi edad.

Mis ojos se posan apenas un segundo en la cuerda que mantiene presionada contra el puño derecho. No sé cómo no se la han quitado, supongo que no es lo suficientemente larga como para que pudiera ahorcarse con ella y el otro día escuché a su médico comentar que la terapia de los nudos estaba funcionando. No sé qué tan cierto será porque cada noche que lo visito, sin falta, lo encuentro sumido en pesadillas.

No es una imagen extraña para mí ver a alguien teniendo un mal sueño. Katniss ha sido acosada por las pesadillas desde que regresó de sus primeros juegos, pero es distinto porque sus pesadillas suelen ser sobre las atrocidades que vivió en la arena y en el último tiempo se alternan con las pesadillas sobre Peeta, aunque bien puede ser que esas se desarrollen también en la arena, nunca me lo ha dicho.

Mi mirada termina su recorrido en el rostro de Finnick que está compungido. Intento distraerme viendo su cabello enmarañado y un poco sucio que tan poco me recuerda a los rizos dorados y relucientes que antaño coronaban su cabeza. Un par de gotas de sudor se deslizan por sus sienes y entonces comienza a balbucear.

—Annie —dice agitando su mano fuera de la camilla.

Yo se la tomo con la mía y contengo la respiración.

Esto es por lo que digo que sus pesadillas son distintas a las de Katniss. Las de Finnick siempre son sobre una chica llamada Annie acerca de la que no sé mucho, sólo lo que mi hermana me ha dicho, pero no necesito que nadie me diga nada para saber que debe ser alguien muy importante para él.

«Es el amor de su vida», dijo Katniss cuando le pregunté sobre la naturaleza de su relación. «Si es que existe algo como eso», añadió más bajito creyendo que no la oiría.

Mi hermana, mi pobre hermana que es tan audaz para algunas cosas y tan torpe para otras. Todavía no comprende sus sentimientos por Peeta y sé que le tomará mucho más tiempo desentrañarlos. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, dicen por ahí.

—Estoy aquí —susurro con la garganta apretada.

Finnick se queda quieto por un segundo y entonces suspira y relaja sus músculos. Su agarre en mi mano se afloja.

De alguna manera esto siempre logra calmarlo. No sé cómo, imagino que en su cabeza es Annie quien le toma la mano y por eso procuro hablar lo más bajo que puedo, temiendo que desconozca mi tono de voz.

—Annie —repite.

Yo sólo presiono más fuerte mis dedos contra los suyos, diciéndole que estoy aquí. La idea de que estoy engañándolo y suplantando a su novia secuestrada en el Capitolio me golpea, siempre me angustia un poco, pero me digo que hago esto por él, por darle un poco de paz mental.

Todas las noches que logro escabullirme para venir a verlo, ignoro mi corazón acelerado de la misma forma que ignoré el dolor que cruzó mi pecho cuando Katniss me dijo que Annie es el amor de su vida. Es un poco absurdo porque incluso si ella no existiera, no es como que tuviera muchas oportunidades. Tengo trece años y él no tiene idea de quién soy, y si lo hiciera me vería como lo que soy a su lado: sólo una niña.

Me gusta Finnick. Me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi en la pantalla. No sólo es guapo, sino que además carismático y divertido. Katniss no parecía apreciar sus cualidades de la misma forma que yo, pero últimamente su visión sobre él parece haber cambiado. Puede que se esté dando cuenta de que este cotizado chico en el Capitolio es más de lo que aparenta. Es alguien dañado al igual que ella, estoy segura de eso, simplemente ha decidido enfrentarlo de un modo distinto.

La primera vez que lo vi de cerca fue una noche que vine a ver a Katniss. Al pasar por afuera de su habitación lo escuché quejarse en sueños y decidí entrar antes de saber qué estaba haciendo o por qué. Tumbado en la camilla y con el ceño fruncido lo encontré deslumbrante de la forma en que te deslumbra un chico mayor cuando apenas estás dejando la niñez atrás. Su apariencia no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. Recuerdo que aquella vez me llamó la atención su barbilla marcada y el rastro incipiente de una barba que nunca le creció en la arena, supongo que porque los del Capitolio habrán hecho algo para que no le creciera, ni a él ni a ninguno de los tributos masculinos.

En ese momento él me agarró bruscamente de la muñeca, haciéndome dar un respingo.

Estuve apunto de apartarme cuando lo oí pronunciar el nombre de Annie con un tono sosegado, como si finalmente la hubiera encontrado. Me quedé paralizada en mi sitio, tiesa como una tabla y esperé hasta que los medicamentos lo sumergieran en un mundo sin sueños antes de soltarme suavemente de su agarre y marcharme.

Ese fue el inicio de esta extraña rutina que nadie conoce. Mi madre está lo suficientemente ocupada cuidando a otros enfermos como para notar mi ausencia y si la nota debe asumir que me he ido a dormir. Katniss, por el contrario, pensará que estoy en el hospital.

—Estás aquí —dice alguien a mis espaldas.

Ni siquiera he sentido la puerta abrirse así que me sobresalto, pensando que es alguien del Trece y que me regañarán por estar aquí, son muy estrictos con sus horarios y las funciones de cada uno. Me pongo demasiado nerviosa para darme cuenta de que conozco esa voz y sólo identifico a su dueño cuando me levanto bruscamente y me doy la vuelta.

El que está junto a la puerta, descalzo y con pijama, no es otro que Rory. Uno de mis ex- compañeros de salón en el Doce y el hermano de Gale.

—Otra vez —dice de pronto, frunciendo el ceño.

A mí me toma un segundo darme cuenta de que es una continuación de lo que había dicho antes: «Estás aquí otra vez».

Mi corazón se detiene, ¿cómo sabe eso?, ¿cuántas veces me ha visto aquí?

—Rory, me asustaste. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí?

Él abre la boca para responder, pero la cierra de golpe cuando Finnick comienza a removerse inquieto otra vez en la camilla.

—Annie —vuelve a decir y yo me volteo para calmarlo, sorprendiéndome por un instante al encontrarlo con la mirada clavada en mí.

Me calmo al darme cuenta de que su mirada está enturbiada y no parece enfocar bien. No me está viendo a mí, sólo está un poco perdido, a medias despierto y a medias dormido.

Sin pensarlo me acerco a él y vuelvo a tomarle la mano.

—Shh, Finnick. Vuelve a dormir —le digo con el tono más tranquilizador que consigo emplear, acercándome para ayudarlo a recostarse otra vez en la almohada.

—¿Annie? —pregunta, no sé si porque se ha dado cuenta de que no soy Annie y quiere saber dónde está o porque me está preguntando si soy ella para asegurarse, pero no importa porque casi enseguida sus párpados vuelven a cerrarse.

Con Finnick dormido puedo volver a mirar a Rory y solucionar esto.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Rory?

—La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí, Prim.

—Soy enfermera, ¿recuerdas? —le digo intentando sonar lo más despreocupada y segura que puedo, aún así me tiembla un poco la voz—. Estaba haciendo mi ronda.

—¿Y tu ronda incluye pasarte las noches con Finnick Odair? —pregunta con un reproche que no se preocupa de ocultar.

Es entonces cuando recuerdo a consciencia que es hermano de Gale y que su odio al Capitolio es incluso más grande que el de Katniss a pesar de que es ella quien tuvo que ir a la arena y arriesgar su vida, no una, sino dos veces.

Él ha crecido escuchando a su hermano mayor y ha hecho propias sus palabras e ideales, su modo de pensar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque te he visto.

—¿Ahora me espías? —pregunto más cansada que enojada por el hecho de que se esté metiendo en mis asuntos.

No estoy segura, pero creo percibir un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de que agite violentamente la cabeza, desestimando mi cuestionamiento. Cuando vuelve a mirarme, luce un poco avergonzado.

—Te vi por casualidad una noche y decidí seguirte. Pensé que… no sé qué pensé, sólo quería saludarte y cuando vi que viniste aquí me fui.

—¿Lo has hecho de nuevo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Seguirme.

—Sólo hoy —replica volviendo a fruncir el ceño; se parece más a Gale cuando lo hace, sus rasgos se endurecen a pesar de que tiene mi edad—. Pero por tu pregunta asumo que has venido más veces ¿no?

—¿Por qué importa?

—Porque es del Capitolio —replica con un nivel de resentimiento que me abruma, ¿de eso se trata todo esto? —. Es del Capitolio, Prim. ¿Por qué vienes a verlo? Él no merece cuidados especiales, ¿no te das cuenta de que es parte del mismo circo?

—¿Cómo puedes pensar así? —le preguntó desilusionada de ver tanto rencor en sus ojos; él es joven y no ha tenido que pasar ni por la mitad de lo que han pasado Katniss o Gale, tanta rabia no se justifica—. ¿Crees que mi hermana es como ellos sólo por haber sido obligada a participar en los juegos?

Rory traga con dificultad y aparta la mirada, parece que no puede seguir viéndome a los ojos, aunque no entiendo por qué si recién estaba tan seguro.

—No, claro que no —farfulla.

—Claro que no —repito para enfatizar—. Lo mismo ocurre con Finnick y con todos los que han sido parte de los juegos. Ellos no eligieron su destino, no eligieron tener que matar a otros veintitrés chicos para sobrevivir. Cuando todo es cuestión de supervivencia nadie puede juzgar a otros, ¿quién te dice que no hubieras hecho lo mismo en su lugar?

—Yo no me habría convertido en un juguete del Capitolio —replica recuperando un poco de la seguridad perdida al decirlo.

—¿Y si no tuvieras otra opción?

—¿Lo estás defendiendo?

Por un momento me parece que lo enfada más el hecho de que esté defendiendo a Finnick en lugar de darle la razón a él, que el hecho de que pueda preocuparme por un chico que a sus ojos es tan culpable como los ciudadanos del Capitolio, como si esto fuera personal y se tratara únicamente de nosotros.

—Defiendo a todo aquel que haya sido manipulado por el Capitolio. Resulta que sé de muy cerca lo que es tener que ir, luchar en una arena y perder tu humanidad para después regresar a tu familia siendo apenas un fantasma de lo que eras y encima tener que celebrar una victoria que no querías obtener, pero que era la única vía de regreso a casa.

»Ya sabes, Katniss no me ha contado sobre ello, pero veo en sus ojos lo mucho que se odia a sí misma a pesar de que no es su culpa. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿podrías poner más culpa en sus hombros? ¿Podrías poner más culpa sobre los hombros de Gale?

Rory sólo me observa pasmado. Mi discurso ha sido más apasionado de lo que pretendía. En algún momento he soltado la mano de Finnick porque me encuentro con mis manos balanceándose a mis costados convertidas en puños y unas tremendas ganas de llorar, aunque ignoro el motivo. ¿Quiero llorar porque Rory no me entiende? ¿Porque está lleno de un odio que no le pertenece? ¿O quiero llorar por mi primer amor no correspondido? Tal vez la respuesta lleve un poco de todo eso.

Cruzo la habitación en un par de zancadas y paso por su lado para llegar al pasillo. Lo oigo llamarme, pero no me detengo. He tenido suficiente por una noche.

~.~

La algarabía del lugar se me hace extraña, es como si mi mente no pudiera concebir que la gente estuviera celebrando, como si pasar un buen rato en medio de una guerra fuera inconcebible, pero no lo es, ¿acaso no nos merecemos todos un descanso, un respiro después de tanto trabajo y sufrimiento?

Me tardo un poco en acostumbrarme a oír la música y las risas a mi alrededor. Cuando descubro a Katniss hablando con Johanna Mason en una esquina voy hacia ella y la jalo a la pista de baile improvisada. Trato de recordarle que ella también se merece esto, que todavía merece pasarlo bien a pesar de lo que le ocurrió a Peeta y de todo lo que ha sufrido, que todavía tiene sonrisas en su interior.

Y sonríe. Katniss sonríe mientras gira alrededor del salón conmigo y me lo apunto como una victoria personal, una pequeña, pero una victoria al fin y al cabo.

La dejo cuando es obvio que ya no puede permanecer más tiempo aquí.

Me dirijo a la mesa que han dispuesto con bebidas y bocadillos, no muchos porque el Trece no se permite derrochar, ni siquiera en la boda de uno de los vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre que tan impopulares son acá. Algunos todavía ven a los vencedores con recelo, como si ellos se hubieran buscado salir cosechados.

No he vuelto a hablar con Rory desde aquella noche en la habitación de Finnick. Cuando nos cruzamos él procura apartar la mirada y alejarse rápidamente, lo que me viene bien porque tampoco creo que quiera hablar con él y no sé qué le diría.

—Oye… —oigo una voz a mis espaldas, así que dejo el vaso que había tomado y me doy la vuelta.

Por un segundo me siento obnubilada, como si yo fuera un animalillo asustado que acaba de ser cegado por los faros de un coche.

Finnick Odair me sonríe y a mí me tiemblan las rodillas. Apoyo las manos en la mesa que tengo tras de mí para sostenerme. Trato de que se vea natural, pero no estoy segura de conseguirlo.

Está guapo, muchísimo más guapo de lo que me había parecido en su camilla. Recién ahora comprendo que lo que yo había visto era apenas un fantasma, una sombra del verdadero Finnick, porque el chico que tengo frente a mis ojos se ve casi demasiado alucinante para ser real. Sus cabellos han vuelto a ser dorados, su cuerpo luce más fuerte y está esplendido en su traje de novio.

—Hola —digo porque es lo único lógico de decir.

Sin embargo, él no me saluda. Me escruta cuidadosamente con sus ojos, esos ojos que por primera vez me enfocan. Me está viendo, pero no sé por qué.

—Eres Primrose Everdeen, ¿verdad?

Pestañeo. ¿Sabe mi nombre? Pestañeo otra vez y trato de insuflar aire a mis pulmones porque parece ser que en algún momento me olvidé de respirar. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Sí.

—Creo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente, soy Finnick Odair.

—Lo sé.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes —su tono cuando lo dice no es soberbio como podría haber esperado tratándose de él.

Katniss solía tacharlo de engreído, pero no hay nada de eso en su forma de hablar, al menos en este momento, sino una especie de amargura que no alcanzo a comprender antes de que sus ojos vuelvan a mirarme otra vez con esa chispa especial que han tenido desde que un grupo del Trece logró rescatar a Annie y otros vencedores.

Si alguna vez alguien me hubiera preguntado si creía que era posible revivir, habría dicho que no. Todos nacemos y estamos condenados a morir desde ese mismo instante, pero si alguien me lo preguntara ahora, diría que Finnick Odair es el ejemplo viviente de lo que es volver a la vida. Con el regreso de la chica que ahora es su esposa, pasó de andar por ahí como un cadáver animado, perdido en sus fantasías, a ser una versión incluso mejor que su antiguo yo, un Finnick incluso más vivaz que antes.

—Felicidades —susurro cuando me doy cuenta de que no se lo he dicho, pero que quiero hacerlo; realmente me alegro por él.

—Gracias —dice con una sonrisa—. Yo en realidad… eso es lo que vine a decir —sus ojos me observan por un par de segundos haciendo que el calor se me suba a las mejillas—. Gracias —repite lentamente, alargando la palabra como si deseara saborear cada letra en su paladar.

No lo entiendo, pero él se despide antes de que pueda preguntar y cruza el salón para reunirse con Annie.

—Se ven bien juntos, ¿no crees?

Esta vez cuando me vuelvo no me sorprende encontrarme a Rory. He reconocido su voz.

—Sí —respondo sin pensar, volviendo a mirar a Finnick.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sobre el matrimonio de Finnick con esa chica.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Bueno, porque es obvio que él te gusta.

Giro mi cuello tan rápido que mis músculos se resienten.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

Rory está cabizbajo, pero alguien lo ha peinado, así que su cabello normalmente rebelde y desordenado que le habría ocultado en forma parcial el rostro, esta vez no esconde el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Lo que oíste. ¿Acaso me equivoco?

Empiezo a retorcer mi vestido entre mis manos. Estoy nerviosa. No sé cómo se ha enterado y me da miedo que alguien más haya podido descubrirlo en este tiempo. No pensé que fuera tan transparente.

—Rory, no me apetece hablar de esto ahora.

—Está bien. Yo sólo venía a disculparme.

—¿Disculparte por qué?

—Ya sabes por qué.

Como sigo mirándolo sin comprender, se decide a seguir hablando.

—Por lo que dije esa noche. Tenías razón, yo estaba equivocado al juzgarlo tan rápidamente.

—¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta de eso? —pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

Pero él simplemente se encoge de hombros, negándose a darme una respuesta. Decido que no me importa de momento.

—¿Quieres bailar? —pregunto.

—¿Por qué?

Me encojo de hombros, como si lo remedara.

—Porque es divertido —es la única respuesta que se me ocurre y resulta ser verdad, nos divertimos mucho dando vueltas por la pista.

En algún momento veo a Finnick y Annie escaparse sigilosamente de la pequeña multitud que se ha congregado para celebrar y descubro algo. A pesar de que Finnick Odair es mi primer amor, un amor platónico podríamos decir, no estoy celosa. Es raro, ¿no? Supuse que al menos iba sentirme triste cuando los viera contraer matrimonio, pero no fue así. Sólo una especie de nostalgia se coló en mi pecho cuando los observé besarse y me uní a los aplausos de todos.

No sé mucho sobre el amor, pero supongo que el primero siempre es tan puro que no admite celos ni egoísmo, o tal vez será que supe desde el principio que esto nunca sería más que una fantasía.

Sea como sea, hoy estoy dejando ir a mi primer amor y en esta especie de pausa unilateral que hemos puesto a la guerra, me permito olvidarme de ella y de lo que se avecina para disfrutar este momento y tal vez hasta soñar con un próximo amor, uno que se torne real.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Gracias a todo aquel curioso lector que haya decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado.

Sé que es una pareja extraña, pero vengo desde el fandom de Digimon, en el que muchas personas me enseñaron que el crack es bueno (léase con tono de "CRUEL es bueno" xD _comentariosoloaptoparaseguidoresdelasagathemazerunner_ ) y cuando LeCielVAN me hizo un comentario sobre la posibilidad de juntar a Finnick con Prim (de hecho, creo que en broma) esta idea comenzó a gestarse en mi cabeza y decidí escribirla para ver hacia dónde me llevaba.

El resultado me gustó, así que en un tiempo pienso llenar el mundo de Finnick x Prim (¿Firim? Lo sé, suena fatal jaja). En serio, será mi nueva meta en la vida.

No me resta más que agradecer a quienes hayan leído y desearle un muy, muy feliz cumpleaños a Marce, que como muchos deben saber por aquí, es una maravillosa escritora de este fandom y además la moderadora del foro "El diente de león".

¡Felicidades!


End file.
